We Make a Promise
by ThreeCheersForTheBlackParade
Summary: *FRERARD* Its Frankie's 16th birthday and Gee has a surprise for him. Major fluff and smut


It was Frank's birthday today and I had taken the day off school. It's not that I didn't want to see him, because God knows I have missed him all day, I'm pretty sure I had a mini-breakdown earlier. No, I took the day off so I could make the house perfect for his birthday. Frank was going to love this when he came over after school, but I wouldn't give him his main present till later tonight after he had everyone else's so he would remember mine the most.

I had decorated every inch of the house and because today was the last day of term my parents were already on holiday and Mikey was staying at Alicia's to give me and Frank some privacy or how he put it "I'm not being in the fucking house so I can hear my brother and best friend fuck each other's brains out". How poetic of him and nice because that's what we are doing.

Now I know what you must be thinking. _'We're a couple of sex maniacal pests that do it like bunnies on speed.'_But no we're not actually. Ha bet you didn't see that coming if you did... Touché, my friend, touché. You see this shall be our first time. We have been waiting for about two years now, all because of me. Yes I have sexually deprived the, probably, most sexiest person on the planet. But I have a good reason, I promise. You see, I was pretty badly put down in a previous relationship. I thought he was perfect so I gave him everything all too soon and BOOM he left me. So I guess I've been protecting myself since but as much as I know Frank wouldn't do that because we've been best friends since I was 6 and him 4. I really love him and now I'm ready. I thought tonight will be the night, it was perfect. He is turning 16 so he's 'of age' if you must and my tumblr stalker had messaged me that morning to say tonight is the night all my dreams come true. Truth be told I did find that a little creepy but my stalker was so right.

Anyway, back to the task at hand, I have exactly 1 hour to do the rest and set up my room for tonight. Since the house is nicely decorated I shall start on the cake. I have decided on a normal Victorian sponge with raspberry juice oozing from the middle, Frankie's favourite. And if I must say so, quite sexual. Hmmm, yummy. No Gerard, you can't get distracted, let's carry on with cake. Right. Now I shall put chocolate icing, because y'know who doesn't love chocolate. Hm, this is going to be beyond perfect, it shall be ! Yeah, that's it. Right then now that's done I need to add my hot pink icing for 'Happy Birthday, my Frankie. Love Gee'. My mom taught me to do it all fancy before she left so I fortunately didn't mess it up. Oo it looks perfect. Ah, time check, phone out, flick lid, and look at ti- Ah fuck it's not even turned on. Well that's a fail at looking awesome.

"Ah, turn on you gay phone". Shit, I just said that aloud; oh wait no-one in. This could be fun.

"Fuck, shit, damn, ass, crap, titties...PENIS!" Yep, that was fun and my phones on yay. 14:45 my phone says, wow I just spent 45 minutes on that, huh, only felt like 2 minutes. Anyways, I shall commence with the battle that is, tidying my room. Dun, dun, duuuun.

Right then room, here Gerard comes to destroy you and your attempts at making me look like a hobo. Oh shit, my room really is a mess and I only have about 15 minutes, probably 10 seeing as Frankie will probably be running here and I live to damn close to school. I let out a sigh; the show must go on after all.

Okay, boxers, crusty socks, jeans which I haven't seen in years and eye burning smelly t-shirts in the wash. All food substances that looked like they had been rotting since the beginning of time, in the bin. Bed made. Desk, tidy. And wardrobe, so not looking like it's about to explode with all the extra clothes inside of it, not at all. Condoms and lube in draw, yep. Weirdly that was awkward for me to even do. How strange. DONE FINALLY, all in under 15 minutes, new record and I am now out of breath. Jeez, did I put one of my lungs in the wash. Before I can go check, however, the door bell starts to ring. And ring. And ring. And ring. Frank really wants to see me, wow. I check myself out in the mirror, attempting to ignore the slightly annoying boyfriend stood outside my house with his finger on the door bell. Tightest pair of skinnies I own, CHECK, and looking good. Tightest band tee I own, CHECK. Perfectly smudged eye-liner that makes me look awesome and yet somehow mysterious, CHECK. And the same socks on for once, FAIL. Damn, I'm sure I didn't put odd socks on. Ah well, time to see my perfect boyfriend.

I run up my stairs, yeah my bedroom is the basement beats wherever your bedroom is. HA. I step to the front door and whip it open, standing there in the cold with his hair dishevelled, shivering and teeth's chattering is my boyfriend. My now 16 year old Frankie, with his hazel orbs, wide and innocent as his stares into mine, which are slightly greener, a vomit colour if you must. His cute little pink, swollen lips from where he has been biting it and the shiny lip ring that he's now nibbling on. My Frankie, with his pink tinged cheeks, hands in pockets, wrapped up warm in is hoodie and yet still looking amazingly sexy.

"Frankie! Hap—". Before I can finish wishing him a happy birthday, he crashes his lips to mine. Me being slightly taken back don't respond but soon I realise what's happening and start to move with him. It's loving and passionate, and I know he's been waiting to do this all day and so have I. He wraps his arms around my neck and runs his hair through my hair; I moan into this kiss and wrap my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. Frank pushes his head on my head, making sure I couldn't get away, like I would God no. I run my lip on his bottom lip and start to bite on his lip ring, this time he moans and I take this as my chance to invade his mouth with my long tongue. I searched every inch of his mouth which, as always, felt like heaven I wouldn't mind dying from the lack of oxygen I'm getting. I was surprised when Frankie decides then would be a good time to jump and wrap his legs round my waist and as for me being surprised meant I nearly dropped him on his ass. But luckily I grabbed his arse just in time. BIG IT UP FOR GEE. Frankie giggled into the kiss forcing up to break it.

"Hey Gee" He giggles. God that giggle, it makes me want to smother him with kisses.

I laugh at my thought before saying "Happy Birthday Frankie". I then Eskimo kiss him, with him still giggling away like a five year old. My thoughts are then broken by a gust of wind sending shivers down my spine. This then making me realise we're still in the doorway.

With Frankie cuddling himself into me and nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, I knew I couldn't put him down because he will turn into a moody little five year old, and cross his arms and stomp away into the living room with his cute little face all scrunched up. In my attempt to close the door while holding my fun-sized boyfriend, I manage to nearly fall on everything from the 1 metre gap between me and the evil door. I finally succeed in closing the door and carry Frankie through the completely Halloween/birthday decorated hallway and into the cosy little kitchen and sit down in one of the few chairs we have surrounding the dining table.

At the said dining table I have put out Frankie's Birthday card a present and the cake I made earlier. Frankie gasps at what it in front of him, hopefully gasps in a good way and not 'Holy fuck, what's this shit you got me. I thought I was your boyfriend not just some guy'. He answers my thought by what he says next.

"Gee, t-this is, is AMAZING!" He starts to smoother my face in kisses and I can't help but let a smug smile appear on my face. "No one has ever gone to this much effort for my birthday." He kisses my nose. "Thank you, so, so, so much" He pecks my lips before stating, "I love you so much Gee"

"I love you to Frankie and this was as much as I could do for my boyfriend". This time I start off our kiss and it is just as loving as the last but slower and more loving. Before it can deepen I break the kiss and see Frank's little confused face. Aw, bless him. "Listen Frankie—". I am then cut off by not Frank but the radio which I have just realised I left on.

"_Let me lick you up and down__  
__Til you say stop__  
__Let me play with your body baby__  
__Make you real hot__  
__Let me do all the things you want me to do__  
__Cuz tonight baby I wanna get freaky with you__..."_

I quickly remove Frank from my lap and switch the radio off before any more of the song can play stupid Silk and his stupid sexual referencing song. I am now full on blushing and I am pretty sure I look like a tomato that has just been stabbed which is leaking blood and has red paint all over it. So basically a mixture of shock, horror and downright blushing red like a mad man. Frank is now on the floor laughing so hard he has even started snorting, ah what a lovely sight. I shoot him death glares and if looks could kill I would be 1 less friend and a depressed mess.

"O-omg, t-t-that w-w-was h-hilarious. O-oh your face. G-g-geard, y-you s-should h-have s-s-seen y-your face. O-oh God." He eventually stutters out and I shoot him another death glare.

"Well, that's what I was basically saying" I mumbled to myself, but apparently not quiet enough as Frankie immediately stopped giggling.

"W-what you mean you're ready?" Frank asked eyes wide and with a new found sparkle.

"Erm, well y-yeah. I mean if you still want me to, y'know, me to be your first and..." I managed to stumble out with. Managing after going back to my normal; pale as a vampire ghost colour to then going back to the bleeding tomato. Oh life, why do you hate me? Seriously thought why, is it because I'm gay? Or-

"Gee, Gee you still in there" I was cut out of my thoughts be Frankie calling my name.

"Yeah, sorry just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was saying, that you are the perfect boyfriend and I would love and hope for you to be my first and only" He bows his head with a blush forming on his cheeks. I am touched by his honesty, something I never thought a person could show to me. The only thing I can do to show how much I appreciated what he said was to hug, squeeze him half to death and smoother him with kisses.

"Gee, as much as I love you and this. I can't breathe!"

"Oh God sorry, it's just no one has ever been that honest with me before. I really do love and adore you Frankie."

"N'aw Gee, I love you to. I could never see myself with anyone but you anymore. I love you so much." He cuddled into me and nuzzled into my neck. "Gee, did you make that cake?"

"Yep. I wanted to make everything special and perfect and nothing is better than a home-made cake." I respond all the while with a smug proud smile on my face.

"And is that present for me?" He asks with the massive smile on his face.

"Oh shit no, that's for my cat" I tell him sarcastically which he doesn't seem to pick up on.

"Oh right, I thought—wait you don't even have a cat"

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course it's for you, you dummy"

"Oo, Oo, Oo, can I open it now, please, please, pleaseeeeeeee?" He pleads; with his puppy dog eyes and come on, how could I say no to those eyes?

"Fine, fine. But if you don't want it or hate it, I can ju—"

"Ssh, I'm sure it will be perfect" He pecks my lips before grabbing the box and pulling us into the living room and sitting us on the couch. He pushes me down first and then, literally, jumps onto my lap giggling. "Oh Gee, is that a hard on you have in your jeans or are you just happy to see me?"

"First of all, Frankie, you just basically said the same thing. And second as happy as I am to see you, you're sitting on my hand"

"Oh right, sorry Gee" He says with a smile a sits up a bit so I can free my blood deprived hand, not that my hand wasn't happy where it was, it was just about to die of blood loss and I would like my hand, for...stuff. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. "So can I open my prezzie now?" He asks with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes, yes you can open it. But be honest with me on what you think of it"

"I shall Gee, don't worry too much. I am perfectly sure it is perfect in every way just like you Way" He laughs. His little hands then working faster than I have ever seen them before, even than when he his playing his guitar. He has ripped apart the wrapping paper and is tearing the tissue paper it's covered in to shreds. His last mission to get to his present is to open the small, palm sized box in his hand. I start to nibble on my lip.

God, what is he doesn't like it, or if he just laughs and throws it in my face? What if he is so shocked he throws up on me? No, that can't happen I love these jeans and tee. Frankie finally decides to open the little box and gasps when it's done. Inside is a silver ring with the engraving 'We make a promise to love' on the inside of it. It was from the song I wrote for Frankie on his last birthday. It's a promise ring I got for him and because of what we are doing tonight I thought it would make sense and really mean something to him. But obviously I want it to mean much more than a promise to love each other, I want it to be a wedding promise but when we are old enough I will promise myself to get Frank that, but I won't tell him that now. It would just wreck the surprise, but I really hope he likes this.

"Gerard..." Oh no, I knew it was a bad idea. He only uses my full name in serious situations. Like the time when he gave me his cigarette to get his phone out and I accidently dropped it. Wait this can't be worse than that. I thought that was the worst it could get, denying Frank from finishing his smoke. I am cut out of my thoughts once again by Frank. "Gerard this, this is..."

"It's terrible isn't it, I can get you something different just tel—"

I am cut off by Frankie gently pressing his lips to mine and, trying as best he can, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Gee, it's amazing and the best gift I have ever been given. Even better than pansy"

"Really?" He nods. "Oh thank God, I was worried for a second then and it's not like an engagement ring or something..." Not yet anyway, I thought to myself "...just a promise ring"

"Oh Gee, I love it, I love you. Oh my God, I adore it, you and everything you do for me" He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest. I cuddled him and started to rub circles on his back, I stopped suddenly as I felt my t-shirt become damp.

"Frankie, sugar, are, are you crying?" I asked him; fear of if I had done something to him.

"Y-yeah sorry, it's just, I've never been so happy before and I-I d-don't really know what to say apart from I love you so much. I'm just soppy, that's all. Sorry for getting you t-shirt wet."

"Frankie, its fine and you're not soppy, God your setting me off" I laugh "But I really do love you Frankie and I'm glad you love the present. I thought real hard about it as well, so I am glad."

As I said that he got the ring from the box and asked, "Erm... Gee. What finger does it go on?" He looks down blushing and I smile at him

"Sugar, don't be embarrassed, it's what I asked the woman at the shop." He smiles and looks back up at me and I Eskimo kiss him. He giggles. "It goes on the ring finger on your right hand, apparently." I tell him.

"Oh right. Can you put it on, please?" He asks sweetly.

"Of course sugar." I give him a quick peck on the lips before taking the ring and his right hand and sliding the ring onto his fourth finger. He looked like he was going to cry again and I could feel myself welling up so before we turned into a water fountain I gently kiss him on the lips and even though its slower than most of our kisses it is just as much loving and meaningful then the rest.

We pull apart and stare into each other eyes. Oh his eyes I could get lost in them forever and –

I was cut momentarily out of my thoughts by Frank's phone

_Cast off the crutch that kills the pain, __  
__The red flag warning never meant the same, __  
__the kids of tomorrow don't need today, __  
__When they live in the sins of yesterday._

It was his mom calling him asking him where he was; gosh trust her to wreck a perfectly perfect moment.

"I got to go now Gee, I'm sorry. But I shall be back later for my... Other birthday present" He giggles again, I wonder if he ever actually laughs.

"Aww, okay Frankie. I'm going to miss you though."

"I know Gee and I'll miss you to, but it's only an hour, we can do it. And now I can show off my ring to mom and dad."

"Oh yeah, you do that then, sugar. I can't wait for tonight though."

"Neither can I. But I have to go now. Bye Gee, I love you."

"Love you to. I'll see you in a bit."

And with that he was gone.

*********TIME LAPSE*********

Okay so it had been 56 minutes and 32 seconds without Frankie and I'm nowhere near a breakdown. How good is that? But if he is here in another 3 minutes and 29 seconds I think I may have that breakdown. The doorbell is now ringing and ringing and ringing, God, most people only ring it once, why does Frankie have to ring it so many times? I know he's there. I have no other people that would want or choose to visit me unless it's the pizza guy then I basically force him to come to my house, he's never very polite though so I never tip him. ***Start manically laughing*** and the doorbells going again.

"Okay Frankie I'm coming!" I shout doubting that he can hear me though.

"You better not be, that my job!" Huh, seems I was wrong and I can practically hear the smirk on his cute little face.

I run over to the door and attempting to fling it open but it seems to be stuck.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream at the door.

"Gee, what's wrong? And open the door its bloody freezing and I'm not exactly in the correct...attire." He shouts through the door. Oh, wait he must be pretty much naked. God, I can't even see him and I'm already becoming hard, I nearly break the door by trying to open and when I do, WOW! In my door way is Frankie only in his boxers and a silk red robe which is the only thing covering him. I am fully hard. I moan subconsciously. Frankie puts on his signature smirk and jumps onto me wrapping his legs round my waist and smashing our mouths together. I am running my hands all over his back while he is running them through my hair both of us moaning into each other's mouths. I turn around and shut the door with my back and stumble down to my bedroom.

I lay Frankie onto his back, but then he flipped us over. "I don't think so Gee, I'm in control now" He ripped my shirt off and threw his robe somewhere. Then he started sucking down on my neck. Oh, it felt amazing. I didn't care about what came out my mouth anymore, I just kept moaning. It was too good.

"Oh God, Frankie you're amazing."

"Mm Gee, you taste so good."

I moaned even more I couldn't take it anymore, my cock was throbbing for attention and it needed to be out of my boxers before it dropped off. I ran my hands down Frankie's back making him moan into my chest where he was nibbling and biting and leaving love bites. I finally found my jeans and went to unbuckle my belt when I felt Frank cup my throbbing erection and rub it thorough my jeans. I made a mixture of a moan of pleasure and a groan.

"Fuck Frankie. I can't take let me take my jeans off."

"Nuh-uh, Gee." He whispered into my ear and to feel his hot breath running down my neck and spine just made me harder if that was possible. He then began to grind into my leg and it was the first time I had properly felt his erection and his was moaning like a bitch into my ear. I saw this as my opportunity and flipped us over pinning him down on the bed and rubbing our erections together. Our moans were almost in-sync, but it wasn't enough I needed to feel skin on skin. I started kissing and biting down his neck and chest, then nibbling on his hips and breathing all over his boxers that had become wet from the pre-cum. I began to nibble and bit down each of his legs and back up. Once I was done with nibbling on his legs I made my way back up and again purposely breathing more on his boxers.

I had made my way back up to his mouth and slammed our mouths together whilst rubbing our erections together his moans were filling my mouth making me want to explode that second. Frankie once again flipped us over and made he was straight to my jeans. He unbuckled my belt and whipped it straight off. He then unbuttoned my jeans and pulled the zipper down with one clean strike with his teeth. I moaned in the pleasure that my erection with a little less constricted. I lifted my hips up off the bed to help him pulling my jeans off and he threw them across the room. He made his way back up to me and we lay there staring at each other nearly naked about to make love for the first time together.

I used this as my chance to fist Frankie's throbbing erection that looked like it had been lacking in attention, he moaned and his face was to sexual. He came then, in an explosion of swears and my name. I felt that sensation in my lower stomach and I knew what was coming next.

"Fucking hell, Frankie, ahhh. Fuck...SHITTT!" I had came mere seconds after him in a similar fashion and then he just lay on my chest for a few minutes. I was stroking his hair while he just ran a made up pattern onto my chest.

After another few minutes of just laying in the after-glow of our orgasms, I felt as if I had regained enough strength to do what we had decided.

"Frankie?" I asked, half making sure he hadn't gone to sleep.

"Yeah, Gee" He replied, not sounding sleepy at all. I took this as a good sign.

"Erm... Do you still want to, y'know? Erm do it?"

"Do you mean; do you still want you to be my first, now?"

"Err, y-yeah. So, do you?" He looked at me eyes full of sparkle and lust. I smiled at this because now I knew what the answer was and instead of saying anything he just kissed me softly full of meaning. I pulled away after a while as I feared if I carried on I may die, and to be honest what a nice way to die it would be.

"Okay, get onto your back." He did as I told him and I stripped myself of my boxer and freed my semi. I then stripped Frankie of his and marvelled of his now naked body. What a beautiful body it was the muscle in his stomach slightly defined and coming through, his nipples perfectly hard not to small yet not too big. I ran my hand over his body and made my way to his check rubbing it softly smiling at him. The more I looked at him, the harder I became and I saw him becoming hard as well. I thought now would be the best time. I reached over to my bed side table and grabbed the cherry flavoured lube, his favourite flavour.

"Spread your legs as wide as you can, sugar." He did as his was told and I squirted some of the lube onto my three fingers. "It's gonna hurt at first but that will soon sub side" He nodded. "And the lube will warm up eventually" I smiled at him and he nodded again. "Shall I go?"

"Yeah, just do it." He said.

I pushed one of my lubed fingers into him, his face was scrunched up in pain, so I calmed him down as best as I could by kissing up his stomach and whispering sweetness into his ears. His face soon returned to its normal beauty. Seeing this I began to move my finger wriggling it around in his hole. He eyes glistened with tears my I removed them with my hand and stared into his beautiful eyes, I could see that the pain started to sub sided and he got used to my finger. I then proceeded to adding an extra finger I knew this would hurt more so as I added it I kissed him passionately, this seemed to take his mind of the pain. I fingered him harder trying to find that special spot that I knew would change everything.

As I couldn't find it, I began stretching him and I felt something wet against my face. I pulled back from the kiss and looked at my dear Frankie. He was squinting his eyes and I saw a few tears roll down from his eyes. I kissed them each away softy and stopped my movement.

"No Gee, don't stop. Please." He told me biting his lip.

"But, it's hurting you. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want to do this."

"Okay then." I kissed him, and started moving my fingers. I was stretching him again. Oh God he was so tight. I started moaning and I could feel my cock throbbing for attention, but I tried to ignore it, tonight was all about Frankie. I added my third and final finger and I felt Frankie starting to push his hips down onto my fingers, letting little moans escape his perfect lips. I stretched him a little more before completely removing my fingers.

"W-what you doing Gee?" He asked eyes wide, I giggled at him.

"You're ready now sugar" I softly placed my lips to his before grabbing the lube and rubbing it all over my throbbing cock. I moaned slightly at the feel of skin on skin. I lined myself up at Frankie's hole.

"Okay, are you sure you're ready, sugar?" He nodded."Can you open your legs a little further, Frankie." He nodded once again and did as he was told. I lined myself perfectly in front of him and slowly pushed myself in. Oh, so tight. I moaned so loud I think the neighbours could have heard it but then I heard Frankie hiss in pain so I stopped just as the tip had penetrated him.

"Just tell me when to go, sugar" He nodded briskly. After a few minutes I felt him start to slightly push down and wriggle around me.

"O-okay you can go." I started slowly pushing into him, we both moaned at the feeling. I stopped as I was fully inside of him. We both breathing hard onto each other, just getting used to this new feeling we were beginning to love. I slowly pulled my hips back, hardly an inch and pushed back in.

Each time I pulled out, I would do it further than the previous, with Frankie starting to get more used to it. He began to rock his hips in time with mine and snaked his arms around my neck while I held on tight to his hips. The pain he had felt was disappearing and he began moaning quietly at first but then getting louder and louder.

"F-faster Gee, ugh, do it faster, harder please Gee!" I began rocking my hip back and forth faster almost pulling myself completely out of. We were starting to build a rhythm together me pulling out of him and him pushing down onto me.

"God, Frankie you're so tight, God I love you. Love you so much!" I kissed him fiercely, now pulling completely out of him and slamming back into him, still trying to find his special spot.

"I love y- SHIT GEE, OH GOD DO THAT AGAIN!" He screamed and moaned at me. I had found his prostate, the little bundle of nerves that would be making him see stars. I pulled out of him, angled my cock and slammed back into him repeatedly.

"Fucking hell, I love you Gee. Ugh!" He kept moaning at me and he reached his hand down my chest and it sent shivers down my spine. He reached further and grabbed his own cock and started pumping at his already leaking cock. I moved his hand away.

"No, sugar. That my job" I started pumping at his cock, thumbing the tip and using the pre-cum that had gathered there as lube on his throbbing, attention lacking dick.

"Ugh, Gee, harder p-please, fuck me harder" He moaned louder at me. I was now slamming into him harder, my balls slapping against his arse.

"You like that Frankie?" I smirked down.

"Yes! God yes! Faster, God fuck me harder faster anything!" He screamed at me. The bed was now literally slamming against the back wall; I swear that there was going to be a whole in there by the end of the night.

We were now moaning together each time louder than each other. "Gee, I'm so close, ugh so close" He began forcing his hips down faster onto my cock, aching to cum.

"Me to Frankie, ugh, sugar you're beautiful!" I moaned in response to him. I pumped my fist in time with me slamming into him. I squeezed the base of his cock each time and with one last slam into his prostate he came all over our bodies and my hand.

"GEE! OH GOD" He screamed as he reached his climax and clenching around my cock sending me over the edge in a similar fashion. I explode inside of him and carry on rocking my hips slower but still in time with me pumping his cock making our orgasms last longer.

I pull out and fall beside him, never have I felt that good after an orgasm. The after-glow was purely heaven. Frankie was staring at me so I brought my hand to my mouth, I then licked and sucked every last bit of Frankie's cum of my hand. Frankie brought our faces together and licked off a bit of his own cum from the side of his mouth making us moan together.

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "I love you so much Gee, more than you could ever imagine."

"And I love you just as much." I whispered back to him and with one last soft kiss we cuddled into each other. I pulled the covers over us and we fell asleep in each other's arms feeling closer to each other than ever before. We were truly and madly in love.


End file.
